In the Heart of a Maelstrom
by BlackRoseEden
Summary: Set during the era of swashbuckling Buccaneers, Ciel Phantomhive, the prized 15 year old orphan of a proud and wealthy family, faces terror and adventure in the high seas. As tragedy befalls the achingly beautiful and innocent noble, a dangerous and handsome black hearted pirate captain strong arms his way into Ciel's heart!
1. Chapter 1

1680 Port Royal, Jamaica

Along the coast of Kingston Harbour, the Caribbean ocean sparkled bright blue and white, dappled prettily by rippling golden rays of sunlight. The air was alive with screeching seagulls, excited voices, and the rhythmic creaking of large galleons rocking up and down as the ocean beckoned for the ships to leave their ports and venture out into the wide blue yonder.

It was early in the day and the impressively sized English port was making itself ready to bid farewell to several of their ships. Men scurried about loading cargo, crates of food and supplies, endless piles of rope, and countless other types of equipment needed for the months journeys they would all be taking. Some of the ships were owned by marketeers and tradesmen who traveled far east in order to purchase spices and exotic materials hard to find in this region of the world. Others were servitude ships traveling to uncolonized areas in search of slaves. One ship in particular had its own specialized agenda.

It was the era of the Buccaneers, or "Privateers" as the English insisted on referring to them, and the ongoing struggle against the Spaniards for territory and money was at its height. The Royal family had decreed that Buccaneers were allowed to attack and pillage Spanish galleons and ports in the name of the Queen as long as they had been issued a "Letter of Marque" which granted them permission to pillage and plunder, as long as a percentage was shared with Her Majesty.

And so, the Golden Age of Piracy was born.

Standing tall and silent, among the throng of bustling men, Captain Arthur Randall stared intently at his motley crew as they assembled before him. Forty men of varying ages and backgrounds stared dumbly back at him awaiting his commands. Randall was an officer of the Royal Navy who had been reassigned to oversee the shipping practices in Jamaica. There had been concerns over the handling of trades and the often rumored ill mannered and uncouth nature of the Pirates working for the English and so Randall had been sent to whip them all into a submissive state.

He understood that the rough and dangerous nature of pirates was what made them so successful in commandeering larger Spanish galleons and returning with prized cargo and victory, but he also knew that a wild dog, untethered, would eventually bite the hand that feeds.

"Attention!" He bellowed, inwardly pleased as his noisy crew snapped their heads up and straightened their backs upon hearing his voice. "Today we sail aboard The Collingwood with a new intention in mind."

A low murmur rumbled through the crew; they all sensed something was amiss.

"I have received a new order from His Majesty." He continued, removing a scrolled parchment from the inner pocket of his deep blue coat. The crew were all dressed in Admiralty issued "slops", contracted uniforms which had to be purchased by the weaker. Several of the crewmen had bits and pieces of the outfit, shrunk Kersey wool jacket, Welsh red under oats and cheap linen pants with buckled shoes, but for the most part they all looked as if they belonged on one ship."We are to take a course back to London."

"London?!" Shouted one nearly toothless pirate."Why be we goin' aft t' London?"

"We have a special mission, a secret mission." Randall smiled tightly, looking over the paper."If you have any qualms about this, please remove yourself from my crew and find your own way out of Port Royal."

That ended any more questions.

"This be crazy!" grumbled Pietro, a Frenchman who had just signed onto the ship."I'm here t' make doubloons, not go on secret missions!"

Lucius, another Frenchman, nodded his head in agreement, "We should find a way t' make it worthwhile " he winked, his nearly toothless mouth hung slightly agape signaling his simple mind and nature.

Several fellow pirates turned their attentions away from the pair; it appeared as if their captain had taken to quarreling with a strange man who wore an outfit totally unfamiliar to them.

One of the pirates pointed to the pair "Who be that slant eyed man?" He asked.

"You idiot! That's t' owner o' t' Dragon Palace!" Pietro smacked the younger pirate across the back of his head."That be Lau! He owns t' lasss!" he exclaimed.

Lucius chuckled. "I like his lasses. They be always clean."

"I expressed my disdain for boarding a lady of questionable activities on my ship!" Randall raised his voice and loomed menacingly over the calm man who was dressed in a long robe of jade green and gold. Beside him stood a beautiful petite woman with black almond shaped eyes and inky hair done up in an intricate twin bun style. Her clothing was just as odd, robes cut short to reveal her shapely legs and sash cinched tight around her tiny waist which accentuated ample breasts. The pirates ceased working and ogled without shame at the delicious fare. "Clearly you refuse to respect my authority!" He shouted angrily.

"Ran Mao is not questionable." Lau slyly purred, "It is most obvious that she is a Prostitute."

"Disgusting!" Randall hissed, turning away from the man." I am well aware that my men have procured your services plenty of times, however, my ship is for business and business only, Lau."

"Is it true that your business this time will not garner them any loot?" Lau stated pointedly.

Turning back to face Lau, Randall regarded him with a contemptuous snort." Our mission is a decree from the Royal Palace-"

"Pirates do not care about decrees." Lau interrupted, "They take what they want when they are hungry." Placing his arm around Ran Mao's waist, he slid his hand up her front and brazenly squeezed one of her full breasts, earning a giggle from the girl." If they are not sated, they will find something else to eat." He smiled, his deep brown eyes flitted towards the horde of pirate onlookers watching from above. "You appear to contain quoite the healthy rump, I dare say."

As if on cue, the ship's main deck erupted in whistles and catcalls from the delighted onlookers.

Randall opened his mouth but shut it immediately as his mind went into the varying scenarios of what could have been on the ship during this mission. This was quite possibly the most important task that had ever been entrusted with him. It was a chance for him to prove himself ready to go back to the Royal Navy, to leave this godforsaken Island, two and his place amongst the lower-class Buccaneers he had come to hate so much. It was his final chance to go back to a civilization he missed terribly.

Plus, he wished no harm upon his own rump.

"Proceed." He grunted, moving to the side and motioning the pair to board the ship." However, I warn you not to become involved too deeply with these men. And do not even think of giving them anything aside from alcohol."

Lao bowed. "But of course."

By late morning the ship drew up its anchor and pushed off into the choppy waters of the caribbean. Randall stood at the helm, alert to the activities circulating around him. He was never unaware of his surroundings; like a sentinel he watched over everyone and everything. There was not an ounce of care for his crew as individuals, however, as a whole the ship had to run at top form.

The clicking of light booted footsteps behind him caught Randall's attention. "What is it, Abberline.?" He muttered, irritated by the interruption in his thinking process. He recognized the small footed sound of his first officer and instantly felt his ire rise.

"Sir, would you please come down to your office." Lieutenant Frederick Abberline was the only other person on the ship who had the same background and upbringing as Randall. He was an eager young man with good intentions and steadfast loyalty towards his captain. Unfortunately, his attempts at winning over his superior were often thwarted by Randall's obnoxious attitude.

"What for?" Randall snapped, turning around to face the officer."How imperative is my presence down there?"

"Ah, well…." Abberline scratched the back of his wavy red hair and felt his anxiety burning in the pit of his stomach."You see, sir, well, he's….crying." He informed him in a lowered voice.

Rolling his eyes, Randall turned around again to face the horizon and waved Abberline away as if shooing an annoying fly ."My orders were to bring him back, not coddle a sniveling child." His irritation was evident "You go and comfort him, I've work to do here."

Abberline saluted his captain and hurried down the steps leading to the main deck. Pirates were everywhere, several carpenters were checking their supplies with the quartermaster while the rest of the crew handled the rigging, making sure the sails were set properly. The young man often felt useless on a ship of this form, what with his training being amongst a finer class of people, but he enjoyed the humble state of the men and their colorful characters.

Passing one of the ship's navigators, Abberline reminded him to bring a copy of the star map to the captain before nightfall. Once he was sure that he was that no other sailor was around, Abberline ducked into the captain's office, locked the heavy wood and iron door and made a beeline to the back behind the Randall's ale irately carved and embellished gold and black ivory desk.

There was a secret hidden door which would only open if you pressed against the fourth wood panel on the bottom left.

As Abberline pushed the sliding door to the side, he again turned around and took a deep breath. No one, absolutely no one could enter past this door except for Randall and himself.

"Ciel?" He whispered gently, striking a match against the bottom of his boot and and lighting a sconce candle inside the inner wall of the hidden room."Do not be afraid, it's me, Fred."

A lone ocean blue eye peeked through a slitted eyelid past ebony tinted thick lashes.

"Are you still upset?" Abberline removed his feathered hat and slid the door closed behind him. The room was a tiny space, housing only a single bed and a box filled with books and clothes. The walls were lined with thin sheets of metal and the ceiling had been double boarded with thick planks of wood. There were no windows except for a round porthole which had been painted over with dried out tar.

Air came through the space underneath the door and so a lit candle could only be withstood for a few minutes at a time.

Abberline eased himself on the bed where Ciel Phantomhive had laid himself. "I've some candy for you." Abberline offered, fishing out some sugar cubes from his pocket."Would you like some?"

The young boy bit his lower lip and nodded quietly. He was dressed in a simple longsleeved white soft linen shirt and cream colored breaches. His thin body and petite face Gableway his ago. At only 15 years old, he had become the reason why a ship filled with pirates was now headed towards England.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, Ciel scooped the cubes from Abberlines Palm and quickly stuffed them into his mouth. Amused by the unbearably cute act, Abberline smiled."That's a good boy! I will make sure to bring you as many sweets to make this voyage more pleasant for you!"

Ciel munched away at the cubes, balling up his fists and pressing them against his chest. The Lieutenant felt a pang of sympathy in his heart for the pint sized boy, noting how perfectly smooth and pale his face was, he knew that months spent hidden in the dark, rolling along the often tumultuous seas, would not allow the child a healthy trip.

He would have to make sure to bring him plenty of meat and fruit. He thought to himself.

"Sir?"

The mouselike whisper startled Abberline, he looked down at Ciel and furrowed his brows."Yes?" He responded placing his hand atop the boy's head.

"Will I make it to London?" Ciel whimpered, burying half his face underneath the thin blanket which covered him like a shroud. His waif-like body trembled terribly from the dampness of the room and there was barely any flesh to his bones that could protect him from the cold.

Abberline sighed deeply, rubbing his fingers into Ciel's scalp in an attempt to soothe him. How could he quell the fears of this child? He thought miserably. This was no ordinary passenger, no, not Ciel Phantomhive. All one had to do was stare at the hauntingly beautiful and refined face of a young man born and bred amongst aristocrats and understand that his past had been filled with pain and suffering.

His fingertips brushed past the thick thread which held an eyepatch over Ciel's right eye. A shiver ran up Abberlines spine and the sympathy he had felt before turned into woefulness.

"I will protect you, Ciel." Abberline promised, patting the boy's head."I swear I will."

"Sir, am I safe here?" Ciel sniffed, rubbing his eye with the bedsheets.

"Before your father passed, I had promised that I would mind you, protect you, and bring you home if you were in mortal danger, did I not?"

"Y-Yes sir, you did."

"Chin up, lad!" Abberline playfully ruffled Ciel's grey blue crown "The House of Phantomhive may have been relocated to another country, but the pride of your historical name lives on within you. If I cannot bring you back to your rightful place, I will cut my throat with this very saber." He gestured to the sword and hilt he carried on his side.

Ciel widened his eye, suddenly sitting up in his bed. "No! Please do not say that!" He cried.

Placing both hands on Ciel's shoulders, Abberline gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Give me your trust, Ciel. I will not fail you." He stated firmly.

Still fearful with the entire plan and execution, Ciel chewed relentlessly on his bottom lip. He had only know Abberline for a month, having had to sit in meetings with him and Randall as the plot to bring him back to his family in secret was being hashed out. But somehow, he knew he could trust the eager Lieutenant. Aberline had been stationed as a guard of sorts to look after the tradesman's ships and cargo in Port Royal. When they had arrived, Vincent instructed Abberline to keep a constant eye over his only son.

Somehow, the highborn father had felt a need to have his son protected during their stay on the island. Abberline was most aggrieved over his failure to have saved Ciel from whatever nightmare he had been thrown into, but he would not make that same mistake twice.

"I am in gratitude, sir. Thank you." Ciel whispered, laying back down in his bed as a surge of exhaustion overtook his frail body."I will place my life in your hands."

"I best be off." Abberline carefully stood up from the bed, as to not whack his head on the low ceiling, and covered Ciel's body with the rest of the sheets. It was uncommonly cool in the small room and he feared the child becoming ill during the voyage.

No one could know of their prized charge.

Ciel Phantomhive was the last of a wealthy lineage. His family had ties to English royalty and they owned major trading companies in both London and India. The child was worth a ridiculous amount in both monies and land and so his safety and security was paramount.

About two months ago, his family had been massacred.

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive had taken a great liking to Jamaica, citing the tropical climate as most exotic. As customary among those who are overly indulged with delicacies and riches, they pampered themselves with a family trip in order to get away from the English upper crust social circle they had grown bored with.

Days were spent lounging on the sandy private beach they owned, reveling in the warmth and breeze of perfect weather. The salted air and delicious foods mixed with music and entertainment from the locals brought joy and contentment to the trio. Ciel spent his days spinning and fishing while his parents went about their own business.

But the idyllic respite came to a devastating halt.

In the dead of night, a fire had erupted in their spacious mansion. It seemed to have begin near the front, effectively cutting them off from exiting out into the main road where other home souls clearly be seen. As they escaped through the back entryway of their vacation home, a horde of black hooded marauders awaited them with machetes raised high over their heads.

The next morning, the mutilated bodies of Vincent and Rachel were found strewn along the front of the charred house. Locals gossiped excitedly over the whereabouts of the teenaged son who went missing for several weeks. King Charles ordered Caption Randall and Lieutenant Abberline to investigate the crime and find the missing remains of the presumed dead Ciel, but whoever contracted the murders of the Phantomhive family had done so did such an expert way that not even the Royal Navy could find leads.

Until one night, during a seasonal festival held by the natives in the Palisadoes area of the island, a white faced and bloodied boy wearing tattered clothes staggered into the middle of a bonfire revelry. Dancers, musicians, and participants scattered, screaming that an "undead creature" or a "ghost" had come to claim their souls.

It was Ciel.

The child could not recall his previous whereabouts, nor could he remember most of the events of the murderous night in which his parents have been massacred and his home burnt to the ground. Recalling the hooded attackers caused him to fret and break down, and so they ceased asking him questions about that fateful night.

He was largely unharmed except for a gash across his right eye which was now blinded. It was obvious that he had been fed but tortured, however, the Mystery of what had happened to him was still yet to be solved and so his Majesty had ordered the child to be brought home under secrecy as to protect the lineage of thej Phantomhives.

Abberline did not trust the mission, not one bit. Why was the King so concerned about the Phantomhive family? He wondered as he stepped out of the secret room and slid the door back in its place. One thing he was sure of, and it broke him to his very core, was the feeling that Ciel was not being delivered into the hands of angels.

Abberline felt as if he were delivering a virgin sacrifice into the arms of the very devil himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing in all the world was lovelier than the sun adorning the horizon of a still and deep blue ocean. Abberline had come to this conclusion years ago upon his first year sailing along with his father on their small fishing boat along the Irish coast, setting off from the Irish Sea down 's Channel and out into the Celtic Sea. To bear witness to the deliriously bright golden red orb spreading like liquid fire along the purple black water was an event he found truly awe inspiring. The thick taste of the salted air, the fresh and pure smell of the waters lapping at the sides of his boat, the gentle and maternal rocking back and forth all brought ease and comfort to the man. In all his brief years of serving Great Britain's navy, not once did he ever regret his decision to live his life out in the high seas.

The ocean promised life and adventure, even with its dangers and uncertainty, the thrill of venturing into uncharted seas and lands stirred up a hunger within Abberline for living life at its fullest. An insatiable desire to thrust himself out from the protective womb of his small Irish village of and into the gambling hands of fate. Never once did he ever doubt his role in life.

Until now.

Gripping the side of the wooden rail on the top deck, the young man surveyed the vastness of the dark waters and watched as the setting sun hung like a translucent ornament and then disappeared beneath an inky blanket. His heart thudded dully as he acknowledged the shadiness of his current situation. When did the responsibility of a boy's life fall into his hands? And why under such purposely obscure circumstances? His gut warned him to trust no one, believe in no one and rely on no one but his heart wanted desperately to hold on to the belief that all people were innately good. The pull towards trusting and protecting those weaker than him urged him silently to take the utmost care of his young ward, Ciel, and to follow his Captain's orders.

Before he could swallow the lump rising in his throat, Abberline felt a presence behind him and so he quickly whirled around to face it, his hand grasping the short saber holstered at his side.

"Why so jittery, lieutenant?" Captain Randall growled, his eyes slitted as he gave his officer a critical once over. "Unhand that saber immediately."

Abberline released his weapon, lifting his chin up and meeting his captain's stern gaze. "One must always be on alert." He promptly answered.

"Well spoken." Randall nodded, allowing his gaze to now sweep over the night crew milling about the lower deck. "We must not allow our guard down around these derelicts." He muttered, his voice edged with disgust. "Never have I the misfortune to procure a crew of such low class vagrants."

"Is all customary in your office?" Abberline ventured quietly, his eyes casted down to the direction of the doorway leading to the Captain's quarters. "Quiet and such?"

"It grates my nerve to listen to "it" weep." Randall snapped, his face reddened with fury, the mustache framing his upper lip quivering as he spoke."If not for "its" so called "noble blood" I would have tossed that wretched and useless mouse overboard!"

Abberline grimaced at the captain's sharp words. To hear the older man speak of Cirl as an object, more or less a "thing", upset him terribly. "I-I will check now." He stammered, nearly stumbling past the enraged man.

"Make it so "it" ceases." Randall barked angrily."Lest I should do it myself!" He threatened.

"Aye sir!" Abberline called over his shoulder, scurrying down the wooden steps and heading straight for the heavy iron casted door to the Captain's Quarters. Only he was allowed to enter the spacious and decorated room since only he, aside from the Captain, carried the key to unlock it. Glancing back over his shoulder, Abberline caught the look of disgust on Randall's face and felt his own stomach turn sour.

Taking a deep breath, Abberline quickly entered the room, locking the door behind him, and took purchase of a lit double brass plated candelabra from atop the desk. He held it cautiously in front of him making sure the long sleeves of his deep blue coat did not catch fire. Not wanting to waste any precious time, he made a beeline to the back, behind Randall's desk, and tapped the wall three times slowly. Holding his breath again, he waited for the response.

Two faint taps from the other side.

Strangely pleased, the young lieutenant opened the secret door and stepped into the flickering golden lights immediately illuminated the concealed room, revealing a shaken and pale faced Ciel sitting upright on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chin. The black cloth patch resting over his blinded eye was askew, revealing the tip of a jagged scar at the top corner of his eyebrow. Abberline willed himself to not stare at the patch, knowing it would only further agitate Ciel.

"Sir!" Ciel cried, lunging at the man with open arms and wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Abberline was taken aback by the aggressive show of affection but recovered enough to wrap his own arms around the thin waist of the boy and hoist him off the bed. He was so much taller than the 15 year old, it was evident by the brushing of Ciel's toes against the top of his knees, and he smiled in spite of himself. Noting a damp warmth against the side of his neck, Abberline deduced that the boy had surely been crying.

"Now, son, what ails you tonight?" He whispered gently, rocking the feather light boy in his arms."Captain Randall said you've been weeping again."

"H-Home!" Ciel wept pitifully, burying his drenched face further into the crook of Abberlines neck."I-I want to go home!" He cried.

An ache pulsed in the center of Abberline's chest, the fragility of Ciel's lithe body encased in his protective arms sent alarms blaring through his head. "Ciel!" He sighed, releasing him and setting him firmly on the ground. "Calm down for a moment!"

Abberline pulled them apart so that he could look the boy directly in the eye. With great caution, he secured the patch snugly over Ciel's injured eye. Even with the marring of his features, it could not take away from the haunting beauty of his bright cerulean blue left eye. It appeared depthless and stormy, yet innocent and broken much like the lad himself.

"Did I not promise you I would bring you home?" He reminded Ciel, gently cupping the boy's heart shaped face with both hands."I am a man of my word, I swear to you, I will bring you home."

"But sir, that is not my home!" Ciel protested tearfully, squeezing his eye closed in frustration."I-I want to go back to Jamaica!"

Shaking his head, Abberline led Ciel back to his bed and laid him down. Moving the pillow to the side, Abberline sat himself down and guided Ciel's head to rest against his lap. The boy immediately curled up like a kitten and clutched the sides of his pants as he continued to cry against Abberlines thigh.

"I've brought you lemons." He spoke softly, his fingertips lightly stroking Ciel's silky hair away from the side of his face."Some milk and dried beef chips." He offered.

"I do not want them." Ciel scowled, his dark eye staring blankly at the embellished buttons aligning Abberlines coat."I've no appetite." The indignant tone caused Abberline to smirk, it was greatly amusing to watch the spoilt lord change from a sniveling and frightened child to a haughty and unreasonable adolescent. It was fine, he thought indulgently, only he was allowed to see the many sides of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Would you do so to please me?" The lieutenant prodded, poking Ciel playfully against his cheek."To make me worry less over you, and to keep Captain Randall from quarreling with me?"

Abberline felt the young man's body stiffen. "Quarrel?" Ciel asked in a small voice.

Nodding his head, Abberline huffed loudly, "Oh yes, Randall would surely be cross with me if I did not feed you properly."

Ciel sat up suddenly, his face filled with panic."Would the Captain be so angry with you that he would make you leave me?!" He cried.

"Again, am I a man of my word?" Abberline reached up and ruffled Ciel's disheveled head "I promised I would never leave you."

Ciel nodded and obediently held out his hands."I will take what you have for me." He murmured.

Suddenly, the setting sun over the ocean was second only to Ciel as the most beautiful sight Abberline had ever seen.

"Any luck, my dear?" Lau looked up from his lit pipe and curled his lips around the narrow stem as he inhaled the perfumed smoke deeply into his lungs. He spread his body out on the cot assigned to him in one of the few single rooms on the ship, his expensive Chinese robes gathered around his body like an overly crocheted curtain."Ran Mao, we've been a month out here and I am losing my patience." Narrowing his eyes at the buxom doe eyed lady standing with her arms crossed at the door of his room, he noted that she bore red marks around her neck.

"Busy night, eh?" He leered, taking another puff of his pipe."These men are quite rough."

Mao crooked her eyebrow, her glossy pink lips curling in disgust."Zhèxiē dōu bùshì shāngkǒu." She stated in a monotone voice."Zhèxiē dōu shì tāmen de dòuzhēng de zhèngjù"

"Evidence of their struggle?!" Lau chortled into the back of his hand."How lewd of you." He gasped."One might believe you are enjoying your time out on this voyage."

"Yīgè kěnéng bù huì." She replied curtly, pulling her sleeves down to cover the marks.

"I see." The Asian man sighed heavily and shrugged."Dark forces will be coming for this ship soon, you do realize how beneficial this bounty will be for us if we do not fail, yes?"

Only silence came from the stoic beauty.

Lau leaned his head on his hand and pointed at her with the pipe."Two more weeks and this ship shall be blown out of the water, with us aboard." He warned, tapping more slate blue ashes into the floor. "El Demonio is not known for his gentle nature."

Mao sauntered over to the edge of his bed and eased her curvy figure slowly onto the mattress; her silken robes rustling like butterfly wings around her slender legs. The springs squeaked softly as she leaned her pugnacious breasts against his thigh, earning a bemused look on Lao's face. "Wǒ bù huì shībài." She stated coolly.

A trail of violet sweet smoke circled like a thin snake around his head and he closed his eyes, allowing the enhanced tobacco to seep into his system and lull him into a dazed comfort. "You will not fail? Do whatever you do," he drawled, lowering his pipe to the floor and allowing it to rest on a clay dish. The room had begun to dip and sway and he could hear the muffled voices of shipmates talking in the adjoining rooms. This was far removed from the luxurious brothel he was accustomed to on the sunny island of Jamaica and if weren't for the promise of riches and prosperous gain, he would still be there now. "But do it quickly." He snapped, waving his hand at the young woman. " I would detest leaving this world amidst chaos and turmoil."

Half an hour ticked by and Abberline felt anxiousness begin creeping up his spine as he wondered when Randall would be coming into the office. As it stood, Ciel was eating and following his directions, but the boy was still shaken and looked as if he were going to break down at any given moment. The room smelled of citrus and cedar, a strange mix of fruit and smoked wood and it made Ciel mildly sleepy as he sat beside Abberlines with his legs tucked underneath him. Wearing a thin cotton night dress, the boy resembled a paper thin angel framed by a halo of flickering candlelight.

Abberline paired a ripe lemon with his buck knife and held it out to Ciel. The boy grimaced at the offer causing Abberline to smile.

"Bite into the pulp of the fruit, Ciel. Allow the juices to cover your lips and gums." He advised, beckoning him to take the lemon wedge. "It will benefit you greatly in terms of your health."

Turning up his nose, Ciel refused, indignantly turning his face to the side. "Sir, it is terribly sour!" He huffed. "The fruit I am accustomed to eating is sweet and delightful. if it did not suit my taste, a serving of sugar was sprinkled upon it."

How is it that even acting like a cheeky brat, he still remains unbearably cute? Abberline wondered quietly. "In due time it will cease to bother you. See?" Abberline took a hearty bite out of the wedge and chewed away. "I don't even pucker anymore." He chuckled.

Ignoring the fruit wedge, Ciel held up an empty glass. "May I have some more milk, Sir?" He asked.

"Wait a bit." Abberline sighed, momentarily relenting to Ciel's refusal."You don't want to mix the lemon juice with milk. You will suffer from an upset stomach."

"Yes, sir." He nodded, busily chewing away at a string of dried beef.

"We've been out for a month now, and your cheeks are still rounded and your frame remains sturdy.." The lieutenant observed, scanning the boys figure with a critical eye." That's a good sign."

Ciel ceased his eating and cocked his head, aiming a quizzical look at the brown eyed man "It is?"

Abberline wiped a rogue lemon seed from hom his bottom lip and flicked it to the side."It means you haven't lost weight nor have you been ill." He informed.

Blushing lightly, Ciel fiddled with the leathery strip of meat between his fingers. His eyes went straight to the floor as he found himself unable to look at his benefactor. "I-It's all thank to you, Sir. For the excellent care you've provided me with, Sir." He mumbled.

The moment those words came forth, uttered unabashed and honestly from Ciel's lips, Abberline felt his blood pulse quicken What was this sudden burst of relief and heat curled up and resting in the middle of his chest? He felt dizzy and confused, and yet satisfied beyond expectation. "You are a good man, Ciel." He responded in a voice slightly shaken and filled with emotion. Before he could stop himself, his hand had reached out and cupped the youthful face, his thumb tracing the swell of the healthy cheek he had just been admiring.

Ciel looked at Abberline, his unpatched eye wide and surprised, and opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a slamming door and pounding footsteps haunted both of their actions. Abberline immediately unclipped the leather strap over the hilt of his saber and drew out his weapon, ready and willing to defend Ciel's life if the person on the other side of the secret door meant to harm his precious ward.

My Ciel, his mind whispered.

"Abberline!"

Ciel flinched at the unfriendly tone calling out to the lieutenant from the other side.

"Is it asleep? Come out this instance!"

"Aye Captain!" Abberline called out. He gave Ciel an apologetic look and patted his head."I'll leave the lemons here, but keep them in the paper bag on your bed lest the ships rags come and eat them."

"Yes, sir."

Rising from the bed, Abberline collected the beef strips and placed the half filled glass of milk on the small crate serving as a side table next to the boys bed."And do drink your milk." He said hurriedly.

Ciel nodded his head emphatically."Y-Yes sir! I promise I will!"

"Until morning." Abberline smiled weakly and blew out the candelabra he had brought with him before sliding the secret door open. Once again left in pitch black darkness, Ciel curled up into a ball underneath his thin covers and held the bag of lemons close to his face. He inhaled the tangy scent and closed his eye, praying that Captain Randall would not be too cross with Abberline.

"You idiot! How long did you intend to remain with that child?!" Randall seethed, sitting in his chair behind his desk as Abberline stood silently before him. "We have a ship replete with never do wells and thieves! I cannot command these heathens on my own!"

"Sir, my deepest apologies!" Abberline bowed slightly."However, you did order to care for the Ciel until we reached London."

"Feed it and make sure it does not die!" Randall spat, slamming his fist on the desk."What care for I if it is lonely?!"

Abberline held his tongue, averting his gaze from Randall as bitter anger welled up within him."Pardon my actions, sir." He grunted.

Randall narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the obvious body language his officer was giving away."Mind your place, lieutenant." He warned, his fingers drumming loudly against the desks wooden surface."Ciel Phantomhive is a prized possession of our beloved kingdom. I will not tolerate any foolishness from you concerning that boy."

"I do not understand what you mean, sir."

"To Hell you don't understand!" Randall clenched his jaw and glared at the man."You've become attached to that brat! I specifically ordered you to maintain its health and vitality in hopes it would survive this journey under the blanket of secrecy! Instead you take it in as a charity, as if your life depended on it thriving-!"

"Please sir!" Abberline interrupted, his voice heated and firm."Refrain from referring to Ciel as "it"! He is a human being, a victim of unfortunate circumstances!"

"Have you lost your senses!" Randall shouted, rising from his chair and pointing a shaking finger at Abberline."This mission is of utmost importance and Confidentiality! Our lives are dependent upon the success of bringing this plan to fruition, not to mention the fact that if he falls into enemy hands, our entire careers will be wiped out from existence, do you understand that much, you pathetic idiot?!"

"But sir-!"

"Enough!" Randall sat back down heavily into his chair, clasping his hands together as he fought to control the rage pouring out. He fixed Abberline with a furious stare and continued."Act natural, do not overlook your duties on this ship lest you give these wretched pirates a reason to wonder why you spend so much time in my damned office when I am not here! Feed that brat, clean out his chamber pot and stick as many lemons into him until he turns inside out for all I care, but do not, I repeat, do not consider him a friend, a companion, a relative, a pet or anything of the like! Have I made myself clear?!"

Abberline pressed his lips tightly together until the skin turned from soft pink to a fleshy pale white. He took a deep breath and lowered his head to his Captain."Forgive me sir." He croaked, composing himself enough to sound respectful."I shall not make this mistake again."

"Good, good." Randall leaned back into his chair and rubbed his face with his hand."I shall not rest until this child is off of my ship." He grunted unhappily.

From the other side of secret door, Ciel buried his face into his pillow and sobbed. His body shook and his stomach turned as he tried to ignore the heated exchange between Abberline and Randall.

Truly, he was all alone in this world. The two people he loved the most had been murdered, his friends on the island were no longer going to see him and now he was headed back to the damp and grey city of London, a place so alien and abhorred by him that the very thought of starting life over again there made Ciel want to end it all by throwing himself into the sea.

His entire life had been spent living in the countryside away from the bustling city life of London. His family never took to the social gatherings and high society parties nobles were known to frequent and so he was shy and meek around large crowds. Vincent and Rachel had chosen to live for awhile in Jamaica where the sultry weather and friendly native people made life so much more enjoyable and pleasant. Ciel had been granted years of kindness and privilege; a young life of benevolence and generosity. His spoilt behavior lived a paradoxical existence with his benign nature and so tears came easy whether he shed them out of grief or greed. His life had been so beautiful and he had been so cherished that every day had surely been a blessing.

But now there was no life.

Just the rolling Black Sea, angry and bitter voices, and a small dark cave like room that felt more like a tomb.

Why was he still breathing? he wondered dully.

Miles and miles away, a dark ship pierced the fog laden night and cut through the sea like a ebon sword, sleek and stealthy. It's sails were drawn as there was no air current to push it along, but it moved swiftly and soundlessly as if pushed by an invisible hand.

From the quarterdeck stood a tall cloaked figure, dressed completely in black with only silver plated buttons and embellishments decorating the cuff and perimeters of his clothing. He sported long silken sable hair pulled back and braided neatly. Long wisps of bangs framed the sides of his finely angled face and it was apparent that the exquisite features came from a higher class of ancestry. Scarlet tinted eyes surveilled the grey mist rolling thickly over the water and a crooked smile gleamed across his alabaster face. The starless heavens bore no hint of direction for him, however, it was instinctual for him, navigating the seas and directing his crew throughout the world. There was no land he could not find, no treasure he could not obtain, no woman nor man he could not charm, no human heart he could not ensnare.

El Cuervo Negro was a vessel feared and admired by all who dared step foot into the life of sailing.

"How long before we reach their ship." His rich voice resonated coolly into the air."I am in need of proper entertainment."

A thin but wiry blonde haired boy stood behind the giant of a man. His thick wavy hair and sky blue eyes gave him the appearance of an angel."Not sure,Capitan, we have yet to receive word from our spies" He replied, looking out at the night sky in hopes for a star or two to gaze at."I believe two weeks more shall be enough."

Finding no stars to be seen, the boy crinkled his nose with dismay and shuffled his feet unhappily. When the evening stars were hidden, the world felt stark and meaningless. "Their time is running out." He pointed out nonchalantly. "We should be upon them within 9 days at least."

"I see." The man pursed his lips, crossing his arms and enjoying the smell of the salted air."What a pity, for I am not a patient man."

The boy snorted."We are well aware of _that_,Captain Michaelis."

"Tonight, fly the blood flag." He ordered lightly, peering over his shoulder and winking at the boy."I am in no mood for mercy, Alois."

"No prisoners, eh?" The blonde giggled, scratching his chin gleefully."Yes sir!"

"We shall arrive at the island of Altagracia at dawn, load up supplies and make way for the coast of Siena by dusk." The Captain flicked his cat like tongue and caught a taste of the briny air."I am fully aware that a trading ship is running a course towards India in that general vicinity."

Alois nodded. "Aye, The Felicity is manned by Captain Angus." He confirmed."You remember him, right? He trades spices and silk."

"I do enjoy spices and silk."

"Yes, sir. You most certainly do."

"We have time to spare for some proper enjoyment, do I not?"

"Yes sir, we most certainly do."

" it would do us well to replenish our supplies"

"Yes sir, it most certainly would."

"How many in Angus' crew?"

"Usually 20 to 25, definitely no more than that."

A wicked grin broke across the dark man's face. "Until I am satisfied draining that man's coffer," he stated firmly, turning slowly around and looming over the now shivering boy. "no lives shall be spared."

Alois bowed. "I will inform the crew."

"


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed easily and nights were calm, all seemed well balanced and smooth aboard The Collingwood. It would have been fine to enjoy the lull in action and continue onward without much worry, but pirates never rested when the voyage proved to be too peaceful. The crew grumbled about superstitions and they went about their work, antsy and filled with jitters, waiting for something insidious to emerge and send them into Hell.

Nato, a gray bearded old sea dog spoke of the time he had narrowly escaped with his life from the sinking Marlbourough, a British trade vessel, after he had watched a novice deck hand slingshot and kill a passing albatross.

"Seabirds carry t' souls o' jack tars and it be considered bad luck t' kill one." He had informed the awed younger pirates who had not yet sailed across the equator. Seabirds were thought to carry the souls of dead sailors so to kill one would surely bring misfortune to one's ship.

Bananas were never allowed on the ship, nor were women supposed to be either; however, the crew considered Ran Mao as more of an "asset" rather than an actual lady. Randall had found it crass and unbearable, the thought of his men Indulging themselves with Mao, but he held his tongue in order to keep the men from rutting with one another.

It finally came to pass, the rumors of a ghost child on the ship began circulating around the middle of the first month out. Towards the beginning of the second month at sea, the rumor became an accepted fact.

"There be a ghost child on this ship I swear!" Lucius swore one morning during the hauling of the sails, "A lad o' t' went t' Davy Jones' locker be here among us!"

"That be just a story." Pietro snorted, tossing the end of the rope over to his fellow Frenchman."Get t' work" He eyed the quartermaster up deck who had been barking orders since the sun first rose over the horizon. It would do them no good to be on that man's bad side.

"I saw t' lad with me own eyes!" Lucius insisted, putting down the rope and motioning towards the upper deck levels. "He was up on t' quarterdeck lookin' out t' t' stars"

"Shut yer snivelin' mouth!" Pietro spat, "Avery's looking over here!"

"Ye lard brained gobshyte!" Hollered Jonas Avery, one of the top deckhands monitoring the sails. "Move yer arse before I punch yer lazy heads!". The hulking and bristling man sent a deathly glare at the crew handling the ropes.

"Aye sir!" They shouted simultaneously, scurrying back to work.

Indeed, the Pirates had been imagining frightening images of a pale child, wearing an almost translucent gown, hovering near the quarterdeck at the dead of the night and silently staring out at the ocean.

These stories were not far from the truth.

Abberline had undertaken the dangerously risky behavior of ushering Ciel out of his locked room at 2am every night in order to give the lad a moment of fresh air clarity. He could not risk having the boy seen by the crew so he made sure to pick a time between shifts which allowed Ciel about ten minutes to freely walk on the deck and stare at the stars. It seemed to help him, granting him a nip at freedom and space, but Abberline knew it was not enough. Still, he was glad to give Ciel the opportunity to watch the rolling wave, feel the night breeze against his skin, inhale clean saline rich air and move about freely bathed in glowing moonlight.

It was not often, but it did happen, that a pirate would wake up to empty their chamber pot or suffer from insomnia and take a long walk along the lower decks and so there were times when Ciel had been spotted. However, the crew had no clue that there was a very special passenger on board, much less a young man of nobility dressed in a nightgown, and so when they did catch a sight of Ciel, they instantly thought him as an apparition and scuttle away sending prayers to various deities for help and forgiveness.

What Abberline did not know, was that they were being closely watched by someone well aware of Ciel's existence and importance. It finally happened a week into their second month at sea, during a clear and balmy night near the shores of the Angelique Islands. The sky was a deep indigo blue and bright diamond stars sparkled prettily alongside a full silver moon. An empyrean scene so breathtaking that both Ciel and Abberline were caught awestruck by its heavenly beauty.

Ran Mao slitted her black orbs and slipped into the shadows amongst the strapped down crates and barrels, slinking towards the lower levels of the ship and avoiding any contact with other sailors. True to her word, the real life mercenary never failed.

It irked her to no end listening to the Westerner's garbled language, their words tumbled forth clumsy and barbaric with no grace nor fluid beauty. Only when she could hear the fluttering of her native tongue, the rhythmic twittering of her childhood language, would she readily respond. Lau was the only person she allowed to speak to her in English, and even then she refused to engage in translated conversation.

Lau turned over in his bed, a trickle of drool pooling on his pillow as he smacked his lips noisily. He was neck deep in a heady dream and the effects of his opium pipe were still mulling around in his head. Ran Mao stepped quickly into their room, dropping her heavy black cloak onto the floor, and took to vigorously shaking her boss' leaden body.

"Xǐng lái!." She commanded.

Lau breathed out and his eyes shot open."Are we home?" He mumbled. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he stared at the muted woman. "Shì wǒmen de jiā?"

"Wǒ fāxiàn zhège nánhái." Mao tapped the tip of his nose with her bright red fingernail."Jiào yāo"

—-  
"Capitan, the doubloons have been counted." Alois held up a parchment scroll and studied the numbers carefully, squinting at the sketchy handwriting."Sir, is it at all possible for Tanaka to write neater? I can barely read this!" He complained loudly, waving the paper in the air."How do you expect me to keep tally of the loot if it looks like a damned chicken wrote this?!"

Standing in the middle of his Captain's quarters, Alois felt his bones shake as a rush of cool air bit through his thin shirt and cargo pants."And for blooming sakes, light the blasted coals before we all freeze to death!" He griped, rubbing his arms with his hands in order to muster up some heat. "It's like a whore's grave in here!"

Captain Sebastian Michaelis looked up from the chaise lounge he was laying on and smiled."We are quite irritable today, aren't we?" He snorted, playfully pulling at the silver skull shaped buttons aligning his black velvet waistcoat. "Dressed in clothing suitable for a summer's day, it is of no surprise how chilled you are. Where is the gentleman's jacket I purchased for you?"

Alois shuffled his feet and looked away."I am no gentleman." He grumbled, crinkling his nose, he shot his Captain a sour look."It was a waste to buy me such finery."

"I see." Sebastian hoisted himself upright and crossed his legs."You think so lowly of yourself when it befits you, but you seem so highborn that you may disobey my direct orders, hm?" Scarlet eyes narrowed as he spoke with a clipped tone at the young man."Do as you are told, Alois."

The chill lacing his Captain's voice drove an ice pick through Alois' heart. It was very rare to be admonished by the stately and yet coldly barbaric man. "Aye, Capitan." Alois bowed, trembling as he handed over the paper."I will fetch my jacket right now."

"Good boy." Sebastian chuckled as he snatched the paper and pocketed it before leaning back onto his lounge.."Any word on the Collingwood?" He asked, closing his eyes as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Plundering takes so much effort, he thought mildly.

"Not yet." Alois responded."Let us hope that the ship is carrying the treasure you seek. Would be a waste if we attacked and came up empty handed."

"Do believe that there will be no wasting upon attacking that ship." Sebastian yawned, stretching his arms above his head."Every Royal Navy ship carries supplies and doubloons."

"But we have more than enough provisions from marauding Captain Angus' ship two weeks ago!" Alois pointed out."We made a killing selling his cargo this week!"

The captain shook his head "Our water supply is running low." He revealed. "Wealth does not exceed health, my boy."

Alois felt his heart quicken as anxiety began to edge its way into his gut."Sir, what will this mean for us?"

"Let us be mindful to gather more resources which will befit our human survival."

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Enter!" Sebastian called out.

"Ahoy sir!" exclaimed a young man who almost immediately stumbled over his lanky legs."I've a message for Ye!"

"Clumsy oaf." Alois tsked, grabbing the scruffy crewman by his collar and harshly shaking him."Who taught you to come into the Captain's quarters like an animal?!" He snapped.

"F-F-Forgive me!" The boy stammered, clutching a bundled sack in his arms and squirming under Alois' grasp."I-I haven't my sea legs y-yet!" He cried.

"Leave Finny be." Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips."What message have you for me?" He turned his head around to face the two men."Be prepared if it does not suit my taste." He growled lowly

"A carrier pigeon came in!" Finny cried happily, holding up the bundle. "He's got a green ribbon tied about his leg!"

Alois' eyes widened."Lau?" He grabbed the bag and undid the coarse rope around the opening. Reaching into the bag, he retrieved the limp body of a small grey and white pigeon. "You stupid beast." Alois snarled, slapping Finny across the face with the empty bag."You crushed the fucking bird!" He yelled.

Stunned by the ferocity of Alois' rebuke, tears immediately welled up in Finny's eyes."I-I didn't m-mean to!" He wailed, balling up his fists at his sides."i-I c-can't help it!"

"The message, Alois, the message." Sebastian stood up tiredly from his resting place and placed his hands on his hips."I don't care for birds. Give me the message." He demanded.

Alois dropped the bag to the floor and proceeded to remove the thumb sized piece of paper tied to the birds stiff leg. He gave one last mournful look at the slight bird and placed him gently to the floor, making a mental note to wrap the deceased carrier in a clean pillowcase and toss him overboard in the morning.

Unrolling the paper, Alois felt his heart quicken."A blue dot." He announced joyfully, grinning whilst holding the paper up for his captain to see."A blue dot!" Finny clapped his hands gaily, jumping up and down in excitement.

A slow malevolent smile slipped easily across Sebastian's handsome face, his white teeth gleaming like a shark's before sinking into an unknowing prey."Head a coarse towards the Sienna Coast."

"It is time to claim our prize."

—

"I resemble a girl."

Abberline looked up from where he was seated on Ciel's bed and furrowed his brows at the sulking boy sitting next to him. He had been busily mending socks for Ciel who had complained that a rat must have chewed a hole through some of his clothing during the night. Although he knew how to sew, Abberline had his work cut out for him since he could not ask the ship's taylor to create more socks for Ciel's tiny feet.

"Why would you say such a thing?" He asked. He nearly pricked his finger with the small needle and decided to place the bundle of cloth next to him before he lacerated his own hand. It was rare for Ciel to make such a personal statement pertaining to his looks. "There's not even a mirror in this room."

"My mother used to tell me that I was prettier than any girl in the family." Ciel revealed, crossing his arms indignantly."And now that my hair has grown so long, I must appear more like a lady than a young man!"

"Rubbish." Abberline snorted, amused immensely by Ciel's statement."it is clear as day that you are a boy!"

"That is completely untrue!" Ciel cried, pulling at his hair."You can brush my hair and make little tails with it! Can we cut my hair? Please?!" He pleaded.

What to do? Abberline picked up a brush from a box filled with miscellaneous items smuggled onto the ship which were specifically necessary for Ciel. With careful ease, he took to brushing Ciel's hair, sweeping the stiff bristles through the charcoal mane. It was like petting a kitten, the strands light and feathery to the touch, intoxicating and comforting all at once.

"Sailors' lore contests that shaving your face or cutting your hair on a ship is bad luck." He shared, parting Ciel's hair to the side of his face.

"Rubbish." Ciel retorted, inwardly pleased at using Abberline's own word against him.

"It would pain me to shear off your locks, Ciel." Abberline admitted, brushing his fingers through the boy's shoulder length hair."It is of a unique color and texture not seen by most."

Ciel blushed, "Sir, my father had the same head of hair as me." He mumbled shyly.

"Ah, I see." Abberline passed the brush easily along the sides of Ciel's head and then gathered up the back until he could see the thin nape of Ciel's neck. It sloped gracefully, with nary a scar nor mark, just perfect milky skin."I have never cut anyone's hair, lest my own, and it would be a sin if I were to butcher such a fine head of hair."

Ciel sighed."It wouldn't matter, there is no one to impress here." He paused, his eye looking up to Abberlines face."Except you of course." He added quietly.

Abberline was pleased by the small confession."Then if that is the case, allow me to finish brushing your hair and I promise we shall have it trimmed once we reach London. Fair enough?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding obediently, Ciel smiled."Yes, sir." And tilted his head so that the lieutenant could continue brushing his hair. For Ciel, the sensation of kindness and care emanating from this simple action eased his troubled heart. It had been quite some time since he last was pampered and doted upon. His mother would spend their afternoons on the beach underneath a large and shady palm tree, applying natural oils to his scalp and rubbing the sweet smelling liquid into his hair. She often advised her son to take notice of his natural beauty and eat only healthy foods as to sustain his energy and grow up into a fine and robust man such as his father.

An ache formed in the middle of Ciel's chest as he closed his eye and reminisced about his beloved father, Vincent. He could still see him standing at the white fenced in porch of their small mansion, wearing a beige linen shirt and bright white linen pants. They were always slightly wrinkled but clean, and he never went anywhere without his prized silver pocket watch, a treasured family heirloom attached securely to the belt loop of his pants.

His father was a stunningly handsome man with a gentle nature. His voice was firm and yet appealing, honest and yet welcoming, there was nothing he disliked about the loving man who never thought twice about gathering his only son in his arms and embracing him lovingly.

"I miss them." Ciel croaked, biting his lower lip as the world in front of him blurred with the tears collecting in his eye. "Merciful God, I miss them so much."

Abberline halted his ministrations and leaned closer to Ciel. He rested his chin on the boys shoulder and placed a hand against Ciel's arm, giving it a squeeze. "I know." He whispered."I am so sorry, Ciel."

Shaking his head, Ciel allowed his tears to flow freely. "Why must this happen?" He wept, rubbing his damp cheek with the back of his hand."everything was perfect, it was such a good life. My parents never wronged anyone, they were the best people one could have ever hoped for. I did nothing, but look at me! I have no one left, my face is scarred, and I'm hidden like a dirty secret in this tiny prison in the dark all day and night and for what? To be taken somewhere I do not even want to be!"

"Ciel-"

"Why was I not given a choice!" Ciel jerked his shoulder away from Abberline and whirled around, glaring at the stunned man. "I do not care for land nor money!" He hissed angrily. "Nor do I want that aristocratic world my parent loathed so much! I want to go back to Port Royal! I want to cease being a noble! I want to go home!" He cried.

It did not make much sense, the feelings stirred up within the lieutenant, watching his prized charge break down in front of him, revealing his innermost fears and aggressions. How could he bring any peace to this child? He wondered frantically.

"All I am capable of, at this moment, is caring and protecting you." Abberline lowered his face into the palm of his hands and willed himself to calm down the urges bubbling up inside of him. The heat of Ciel's body beckoned him, the gossamer clothing the boy wore ignited desires he prayed would somehow dissipate. It was a losing battle and Abberline feared that he would end up hurting Ciel more than helping him.

"I have a wife…..back home in London." Abberline spoke slowly, lifting his head and looking up at Ciel who immediately ceased his crying in order to listen to the sudden admission."She carries my first unborn child." He revealed.

Ciel sniffed, wiping his nose with the hem of his nightgown."I never knew." He grunted.

"Her name is Lara and I met her two years ago." Abberline sat up straighter and continued."I married her when she told me she was pregnant. I thought it would be the right thing to do, although I saw her more as a lovely companion to which we both could enjoy each other's company whenever I was available." He shrugged.

Ciel frowned. "You...you don't love her?" He asked curiously.

"No, I do not." Abberline admitted sadly."I respect her, I care for her, I truly like her as the charming lady that she has always been, but I never loved her. When one thinks clearly about it, I felt a sense of obligatory affection for Lara, more so once we had been a couple for more than a few months. As a gentleman, I felt as if I was beholden to her kindness and loyalty."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ciel looked away, his hands nervously wringing the collar of his night dress . "What care do I have for what you do privately?"

"Simply put, I never knew love." Abberline tugged at Ciel's hair until the boy looked back at him face to face."until I came to know you." He whispered.

"What?" Was all Ciel could manage before Abberline moved in and placed a tender kiss against his lips.

—  
A few more days passed and Captain Randall grew more and more irritable with the state of his crew. They grumbled incessantly about the lack of information concerning their pay at the end of the "mission"; openly complaining whenever Randall was near. The very thought of mutinous behavior never crossed their minds, for they feared the power of Royal Navy, but they were not above initiating "accidental deaths" aboard the ship and a dead captain was just as valuable as a live one.

The iron hearted captain did not fear his crew not one bit, but he understood the dangers of the sea and what it could do to the human mind. Too many times had he witnessed an entire ship sink to the bottom of the sea because of panic and he was damned if that would happen under his watch.

The mention of ghost stories unnerved him, and although Abberline denied any wrongdoing, Randall was certain that Abberline was being careless with the boy. He did not want to take care of the child himself, nor could he risk allowing anyone else on the ship to know of Ciel's existence but the situation was getting out of hand.

All he could do was wait patiently for the voyage to be over. Once he handed over that cursed boy to the appropriate party, his life would go back to normal.

In the meantime, Abberline had taken to having dinner with Ciel when nightfall came. They had a ritual of meeting in the room and eating together quietly, sitting side by side on the small bed and passing morsels of meat and crackers to one another. A piece of citrus and plenty of freshwater were the norm but Abberline made sure to share pieces of dark chocolate or sugar cubes with the sweet toothed boy.

Once they were done the lieutenant would wipe his mouth and hands, turn to his ward, and proceed to kiss him passionately. It never went beyond that for Abberline dared not venture past Ciel's lips, certain he would send the already confused boy into a bundled mess. As difficult as it was to admit to himself, Abberline could not resist tasting the sweetness hidden within that small tulip shaped mouth and caress the unbelievably supple skin of Ciel's face. Guilt would have taken the older man hostage had he not been sure that Ciel welcomed the exchange. From the eager nips and suckling he received from him to the enthusiasm of his small venturing hands, Ciel proved to be a hungry and virile young man. Yet, Abberline did not want to harm Ciel, so he kept their playtime tame, for now.

"Will you….will you stay with me tonight?" Ciel requested demurely, a heavy blush painted across his face as he released his mouth from Abberkine's. "All night?"

Abberline pressed his lips tightly together, wondering how in the world he could do such a thing."It would only hurt you, Ciel." He responded truthfully. "I could never forgive myself if I harmed you in any way possible."

"How so?" The boy nuzzled his nose into the side of Abberkine's neck, inhaling the older man's aroma."You would be gentle with me, right?" He whispered.

Pleasure coiled deeply within Abberlines crotch and he worried that the growing bulge between his legs would become noticeable. "I will not harm you, ever." He moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Ciel's tongue lap at his skin right up to the back of his ear."Ciel." He breathed lowly. How did this seemingly bashful boy know how to seduce someone of his stature?

No, he thought, this was not seduction. This was complete desperation. Actions solely based on survival. He knew Ciel was confused and frightened and so the young man had immediately attached himself to someone who had sworn to protect him and replace every torn spot in his heart with feelings of comfort and gratification. Whatever Ciel was doing had no allegiance to love, it was all for the dispelling of misery and loneliness. With these thoughts, bitter sadness seemed to prevail within Abberline.

"Is something wrong, sir? You're sitting strangely."

Abberlines eyes flew open and he immediately detached himself from Ciel's hold."Wha-What?!" He exclaimed.

Ciel stared dumbly at the man."Why do you look so pained?" He asked innocently, looking down at Abberlines crotch. "Have I done anything wrong?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Abberline stammered, unable to look the boy in the eye. He squirmed in his place, awkwardly trying to keep his composure while feeling the burning stare of Ciel drive into him. The boy was certainly brave, playing into a realm he had never entered before. "Ciel, perhaps we should practice caution." He gulped audibly."You know not what you are capable of doing to a man like myself." He could feel his face flushed hot and pulsing at the very thought of this beautiful young man seated so close to his person.

Smiling coyly, Ciel pressed his diminutive hand against the side of the man's face and slid it up slowly towards the back of his damp neck. "I just want to make you content with me, sir." The boy's liquid smooth voice poured like sweet elixir into Abberline's ear."I-I've never been kissed before, but if it's you, then I don't mind it at all."

The lieutenant opened his mouth to protest but the bellowing sound of cannons ripped through the air and shattered the peaceful atmosphere between them. Ciel, startled beyond comprehension, jumped to his feet and nearly toppled over as his legs gave way beneath him. His bottom hit the ground and he wrapped his arms around his legs, shaking violently as more explosions resonated throughout the air.

Abberline immediately leapt to his feet, brandished his sword and cocked his pistol in his other hand. A fine sweat broke out across his forehead as hundred of worst case scenarios ran through his mind.

They were being attacked, for sure they had been targeted.

Most likely, by pirates.

"Whatever happens, you remain in this room, understood?!" He yelled at the quaking boy. Dropping to his knees, he shoved his face into Ciel's. "Ciel! Look at me!" He commanded loudly over the deafening blasts. "Under no circumstance are you to ever leave this room! Do you understand?!"

Ciel could not speak, muted by the intense fright that had seized him in an instance. His eye was wide and shocked, his mouth agape and panting. It barely registered that Abberline was a mere inch away from his.

Abberline hurriedly laid his weapons down at his sides and gathered Ciel up in his arms. "I will protect you." He swore, and kissed the boy deeply before hauling him onto the bed and swiftly covering him with a heavy blanket. "Remain silent, do not leave this room!" Were his final instructions before snatching up his sword and gun and exiting the secret chamber.

Ciel covered his head with his pillow and felt his body jolt with every boom and crash sounding off around him. The ship swayed and dipped, and it shook as thunderous feet pounded around him, Pirates and crewmen running about, shouting and giving heated orders as the world seemed to crumble around him.

"Don't die! Don't die!" Ciel wept hoarsely as tears collected in his eye. "Please don't die!"


	4. Chapter 4

The world is a cruel place. Senseless and unfeeling, void of human compassion and kindness. The meek and soft hearted were chewed and torn by the graceless jaws of blind fate and ill will.

This was the world of Snake.

Amongst his fellow pirates, Snake The Charmer (a lad of only 17 years) felt most at ease. To look about at the crew he considered his kinsmen, it was an odd sort to consider anything close to friend or family. Which man had a missing arm, a missing leg, twisted features and marred bodies; it was a less than perfect looking band of pirates. The young man himself had haunted peridot colored eyes and wheat tinted hair which hung loose and wispy around his delicate pale face. Standing on the deck, with the balmy sea air whispering through his thin shirt and worn pants, he rubbed his arms and shivered at the coarse surface of his scales.

Littered throughout his thin body were patches of pink and slightly raised scales, much like those found on a reptile. So used was he to the repulsed expressions most folks would throw at him when they eyed his condition that he had spent most of his early life covered from the neck down. It was only until Sebastian had recruited him as part of his crew that Snake was able to freely move about without shame nor fear, exposing his arms and legs to everyone.

For that, Snake would dance with the devil himself if Sebastian requested. He had no family, they had abandoned him the second his lungs filled with air and he howled plaintively as his horrified mother shook her head and screamed that she had birthed a monster. Fearful that the hysterical mother would lash out and murder her newly born baby, the sisters from the local parish took pity upon the reptilian child and kept him confined within the walls of the orphanage. For 15 years, Snake (a name unceremoniously given to him) remained silent and reserved with no friends, no playmates, no relatives, and no hope for a life among the inhabitants of his village.

To the nuns, Snake was a small insignificant pebble settled peacefully on the bottom of a great and vast ocean. He seldom spoke, seldom bothered anyone, and only nodded when asked questions. Days and nights came and went, and no one spared the patchwork skinned teen a mere glance as he went about his private business, sneaking off into the wooded areas behind the decrepit church for hours on end. His activities uninteresting mysteries the sisters chose to ignore. They blissfully assumed he was off reading and lost in a fantasy world of his own since his arms were always filled with books. Snake would climb the trees, settle comfortably on a thick branch and he would read and read until his eyes grew watery and tired. The world was alien to him, but the stories he devoured fed his mind with beauty and joy that of he felt he would never have.

No one noticed he had learned to make the snakes which occupied the surrounding forests his friends. No one noticed he learned to charm them. No one noticed how he had taught himself to read masterpiece classical literature, as well as, informational texts and maps, and no one noticed he was far brighter than most.

No one, except Sebastian.

After a particularly strong and tumultuous storm, Snake's dreary town found itself kwelcoming, against its own free will, a pirate ship so massive that it cast a dark shadow across half of the tiny port. Snake had overheard the nuns whispering to each other in fearful voices about a ship filled with bloodthirsty marauders, hell bent on raping and pillaging the entire town. Curious as to what the Pirates looked like, Snake hid within the thick foliage of the church's gardens and waited to see if the ship would truly unleash it's evil. The heavy scent of blooming late May roses was almost sickening to Snake, their pungently ripe aroma laid thick and pregnant with perfume. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, enjoying the heat of the sun filtering through the large Palm-like leaves against his cool skin. Twittering birds fluttered overhead across a crystal blue sky; for once, nothing in all the world seemed out of sorts.

"You enjoy the company of these slithery creatures, eh?"

Snake nearly jumped out of his skin from shock. He had dozed off for an hour or two in his hiding spot behind a juniper tree. Sitting on his legs with a nest of garter snakes nestled comfortably on his lap, he had been so lost in his own daydreams that he had not sensed the presence of another until now.

The frightened reptiles hissed and glared at the tall figure, their forked tongues flicking in and out with curiosity.

Snake's bright eyes trailed up the long expanse of the black haired man looming over him. Glossy black boots, tight black linen pants, a gold embroidered black best and flowing white shirt covered the towering figure of a man who bore a face so frighteningly beautiful that Snake briefly wondered if he was dreaming.

Scarlet eyes met his own and bore into him, studying his every move. "Speak when spoken to." The man ordered lowly.

"I-I do….not speak." Snake croaked, clutching the squirming snakes in his hands."says Milton."

"A learned mute with a voice, how amusing." The man smirked, carefully removing his charcoal leather gloves one finger at a time. Snake watched his meticulous movements, marveling at the delicacy for which this stranger treated his apparel.

"Wh-Who are you?" Snake felt his heart clench with anxiety. Nauseous from the palpitations in his chest, he slinked back further into the shadows of a large palm leaf. How he wished he could slither and vanish beneath the cool dark brown earth!

Red eyes glowed ominously. "Who am I?" The man echoed.

The air around them suddenly rose in a crescendo of far off wailing and shouting. Snake whipped his head to the side and cocked it in the direction of the ruckus. The blasts of guns and screaming joined the cries of what seemed to be the peasants of his small town. He chanced a side glance at the sniggering man and realized that whatever was happening in town, was most likely a result of his order.

"I am here to fetch you." The dark man informed him lightly."Do not refuse me."

"F-fetch me-?" He stuttered in disbelief.

The man took two firm steps forward, his heavy boots crushing the delicate white flowers which blanketed the earth, and hovered over Snake. "I came across the likes of you two years ago when my ship needed repairs at La Mantra island." He revealed, smiling genially as if he were telling a child a bedtime story. "You know of it, it is a day's trip from here north. I took time to come here and feed my fancies with the fine ladies at a local brothel and I spotted you near the entrance of the church."

Snake gulped."Me?" His voice was a hushed whisper, the tremor behind his word did not go unnoticed by the amused pirate who felt his skin erupt in goosebumps from the pleasurable sight of a cowering man.

"Yes, you." He purred, holding out his hand, Palm facing up, and beckoning Snake to take ahold of it. "I spotted your marred skin, your lonely eyes, the empty blank stare of one so hated among his own people."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Snake fought back the urge to release his tears and anguish. The words were bitterly true, but how noticeable was his pain to a stranger and yet no one here in his little town had cared enough to ease his heartache?

"I watched your whispering lips, speaking only to the reptiles crawling about your feet." He continued in a sing song voice of honey and sweetness. "I watched you closely. You will serve me well with your gifts, child." With every syllable the stranger uttered, echoes of impassioned pleas for mercy followed by the dull hacking of swords traveled into the forest. The world Snake once knew was slowly and methodically coming undone.

Snake shook his head rapidly, fear arresting his senses. "No!" He cried out, covering his head with his arms."I-I have n-no s-such g-gifts!" He sputtered. The thought of being captured by a pirate had never crossed his mind. His future was to end his life in old age in the backup yard of the old church, alone and silent as he was now!

Kneeling down in front of the quaking boy, the stranger fixed him with a steely gaze "I shall remove you from their hateful stares and know nothing of your secret languages, the power you have hidden within this marked body of yours. You will come with me, and I shall bring you forth without shame, without judgment. You would like that, would you not?" He queried softly."To live openly as any man should."

Peridot eyes peeked out through slitted lids, cautious and disbelieving."Who are you?" Snake gripped the sides of his arms and gritted his teeth."Who are you?"

The raven haired man threw back his head and emitted a rich rumbling laughter which echoed into the balmy air. Pointed canines glistened and shone ivory and sharp, ebon hair shimmering and spilling down his shoulders like a silky black waterfall. Everything about him was malevolent and yet beautiful.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis." He crowed, standing straight up with an air of arrogance and dramatic flair." El Demonio Del Mar."

And so this is how The Demon of The Sea took purchase of Snake The Charmer.

Time quickened its pace and led Snake through one adventure after another, through endless miles of exotic lands and even more endless leagues across uncharted waters. They pillaged and plundered, ransacked and raided, collected treasures and killed all those who stood in their way. It was a pirate's life replete with danger, but nonetheless, exciting and lucrative. Not once did Snake feel alone, not once was he ever ridiculed, not once did he regret his life nor resent his captain. For the cruel world had been put in its place.

Now the young man, dressed in black cargo pants and a pale yellow linen shirt, stood on the deck surrounded by a massive crew at full attention while the sun lazily crept over the dark purple horizon. Before them, high upon the first landing, stood their demon captain, flanked by his first mate, Alois "The Tongue Twister". Never was there a time when one was without the other unless Alois was involved with an errand or duty. Rumor had it that they were perhaps lovers, but Snake knew better than that.

One had to have a heart to love another.

A hush fell heavily the moment Sebastian lifted his eyes towards the sky and chuckled deeply. Each pirate shivered at the sound, quietly malicious and yet light as a crow's feather.

"My beloved men." He began in a voice bereft with false sincerity."Who here is unhappy?"

Eyes widened as one man looked fearfully at another with panic stupid ring up beneath their skins. Who would be so foolish as to admit something like that? They all collectively thought. Snake quickly glanced at some of the crewman who had become close to him in the past few years and wondered how they felt towards their captain. For Snake, it was unconditional loyalty.

To his left stood Bard, the ship's best fighter and strategist for engagement in battle. He had been handpicked, just like Snake, from the awaiting hands of an oceanic grave after his fire ship had been sunk during the Battle of Texel. Abandoned and left for dead along with 3,000 of his fellow Royal Navy shipmates, Bard floated on a broken piece of plank while he watched the naval ships retreat back to England.

Hours later in the dead of night, a ghostly ship emerged from the outer banks of Holland's coast, and Sebastian appeared wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"A merman, how amusing." He smirked, signaling his men to haul the nearly dead officer from the murky depths."This one had best be the sharpshooter I had heard about lest I toss him back to feed the sharks."

Snake crooked his head and studied the sinewy and sturdy arms of the ex-soldier next to him. Bard had thankfully proven himself a grand marksman and even heftier war strategist. Plenty victories had been won as a result of his carefully drawn up plans.

"Quit yer staring, faggot!" Bard bristled at him, chewing nervously at his smoke."Cap's gonna behead us both!"

Snake quickly snapped his eyes back to the upper landing.

"I assume a content crew is an obedient crew." Sebastian nodded, pursing his lips and sweeping a steely look at his entire crew. "Within two months, I have led this ship into three successful frays. Two galleons and one Fleut, each filled to their brim with water, valuables, food, clothing, and precious cargo. Have I not delivered my promises to you all? Have you all reveled in the glories of our bountiful pillages? Did I shed the blood of our enemies and gut the bowels of extravagant vessels, allowing each and every one of you to soak in these riches and feed your families who patiently await for your safe return on the shores of Espana?"

He paused, pleased with the murmurings of agreement and nodding heads.

"We have one sole target," he continued, placing his hands on his hips and straightening his backs. The captain wore quite an imposing figure. "One treasure plighted only to me. You may loot this ship, scrape her sides until she is a useless carcass, break apart every board, snap the masts and tear her sails until she is a tattered and wretched mess, but mind you my words. Heed this order or face dire consequences at my hands. There is a man child, with one stone blue eye, and he must fall into no one's hands but mine own!"

Alois gave the men a hard look, pressing his lips tightly together as if to emphasize the severity of his captain's words. "Do not cross him." His icy blue eyes warned silently at the paling faces in the crowd.

"Dare you to question my orders," The captain hissed through clenched teeth, his scarlet eyes burning menacingly. "Dare you to disobey my directives, dare you to oppose me as your leader and I shall smite you until you are far less than the ashes the Good Lord had risen you from!"

Several men instinctively stepped back, as if to avoid a blow to the head. Some actually flinched at the words while a few managed to control themselves and stare blankly ahead. No one could bring themselves to look at their captain's face at that moment, it was far to frightening. As loyal as his pirates were, each one held a respectable amount of mortal fear towards the black hearted man.

"I will devour your soul." Sebastian growled viciously through gritted teeth."Piece by miserable piece."

Three days later, the attack on the Collingwood commenced. Stealthily cutting through the mud thick night, a night laden with fog and starless, El Cuervo Negro had cut every lantern down and entrusted its direction to the expertise of their main steerer, Mey "Falcon Eyed" Rin. The young lass of 15 who barely stood taller than more than three quarters of her fellow pirates, could see through the murkiest of nights and the haziest of mirage inducing days. Her large eyes were constantly squinting, constantly focusing, and constantly at beck and call for navigating the dark wooded and iron vessel.

Lucius, the toothless frenchie, sat atop the eagle's nest watching out for ships and marauders. He never saw the ship coming and thus never gave warning to his sleeping crew. It was quite possible that fate held a merciful heart for he was the first to feel the sharp sting and then cold darkness of death after Mey Rin had aimed squarely for his head with her trusty Muskegon and picked off half of his face.

"Got ''im" she chirped, swiftly reloading her gun. Sebastian chuckled deeply and placed his large hand on her flaming red crown. "Well done my little falcon." His lips brushed gently against the shell of her ear, sending fine shivers up her spine. "Now, relieve me of those pesky helmsmen by the cannons."

"Aye, sir." She breathed.

Her true gift for marksmanship shone best when the waters were especially choppy and both ships bobbed up and down. But Mey never missed a target once her eyes had fixed upon it. The girl had been used as a private assassin of sorts by the British royals, hired to off anyone who dared to disturb their seemingly orderly world. When a nobleman had impregnated a well known Prostitute, Mey had shot her dead during a stormy night on the crowded streets of London. When an officer from Scotland Yard refused bribery as a way to cover up a murder which occurred during a party on a wealthy estate, Mey sent a bullet straight through his bedroom window and into his brain.

But even she proved far too dangerous with the bevy of knowledge she held. Discovering that she had been marked for death, Mey took a carriage out of England and sent herself into exile, roaming throughout Europe penniless and near starvation. Had it not been for Sebastian coming across her during a bar fight in a tavern north of Kilkenny where she shot four men in a row with a single pistol, she would have surely been hung by the townsfolk.

The sight of the bright eyed girl with cherry red hair sporting a tattered blue and white dress and double pistols and standing atop a table after having smoked four grown men had certainly piqued the pirate captain's interest. Gulping down his ale, Sebastian wiped the foam off from his upper lip and signaled Alois to follow his lead.

"How do you feel about a life at sea?" He questioned Mey after dragging her out by the scruff of her neck once he had been sure that she was out of bullets. They needed to make haste and leave the scene of the crime before more trouble came their way. "How do you find the idea of food and warmth, treasure and power?" He added cheerfully.

The then 13 year old girl glared hatefully at the grinning pirate."I'll not be your fucking whore!" She swore before hauling back and landing a punch on the man's face. Alois had witnessed the exchange and nearly fainted from fear. To strike the Captain was like begging for suicide.

To Alois' surprise, Sebastian merely shook off the feeble blow and let out a hearty laugh. "A murderer with morals! Very amusing!" He exclaimed, drawing the enraged girl close to his face."I do not desire your cherubic hole." He hissed, allowing his eyes to roam up and down her underdeveloped body. "It would equal to raping a malnourished newborn babe!"

Alois snorted loudly, hurriedly slapping both hands over his mouth when his Captain shot him with a lethal side glance.

"I simply desire your gifts." Sebastian continued. "Equal exchange of services."

Mey Rin learned quickly that she was no longer viewed as a female, but as El Cuervo Negro's newest member and prized marksman.

"Front line! Dismantle her cannons!" Shouted Bard. With a cutlass in one hand and a flintlock pistol in the other, he stood behind a row of about four cannons, each manned by four to five men. As they repositioned, loaded and aimed, Surveilling the chaos unfolding several feet away on the Collingwood, Bard placed a guess that the crew was poorly trained and undermanned. With that in mind, the former naval officer instructed the Pirates to ready the men who would be boarding the targeted ship.

"Arm yourselves, two hand grenades and one stinkpot each for the second round!" He barked at the scrambling crew."We be aiming for the masts and rigging first!"

Had the Collingwood been more experienced in the ways of handling a Royal Navy ship, their cannons would have fired already and possibly obliterated their first strike. Turning around to face his captain, Bard smiled crookedly and gave Sebastian an appreciative wink.

"Ye brilliant devil." He thought to himself."Ye knew the Collingwood was all second rate pirate, no real shipmen." Lifting his cutlassed hand in the air, Bard swiftly brought it down.

"Fire!" He bellowed.

"Aye Aye sir!" They shouted.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

"This be what Hell smells like!" Bard grunted, inhaling deeply the putrid stench of sulfur bursting through the air. He lived for this, the chaos and destruction of an orderly battle; the whirling dervish of a planned attack, the fiery and gruesome scene unfolding before him as he signaled for the men to move forward with their weapons and storm the Collingwood. It was all magnificent and tragic, a delicious recipe of disaster which would end with a final result of victory for the Pirates of El Cuervo Negro.

While the crew of the Cuervo forcibly boarded the wounded Collingwood, Alois whistled gleefully. He felt the weight of his pocket pistol against his hip as he headed towards Sebastian who remained perched and silent on the quarterdeck. The thrill of a close range fight made his cheeks flush and his heart beat rapidly as they approached the doomed Collingwood. "Sir, shall I escort Snake aboard once the crew had been apprehended." He asked, looking up at his captain and offering his best shit-eating grin."Or would you rather I search for the prize with Finny?"

"And have that skinny oaf snap the child's neck, I think not." Sebastian snorted. "Rather, you shall take the charmer and seek him out."

"Aye Capitan." Alois gave him a snappy salute and skipped off happily, enjoying the thumping of his gun against his side.

"Alois!"

Turning sharply on his heel, the golden haired man cocked an eyebrow."yes, sir?" He asked

Sebastian did not meet his gaze, instead he watched the plumes of flames and smoke pouring from the Collingwood. "Do mind yourself. Take no unnecessary risks." He warned.

"Of course, Capitan." Finding his concern unnecessary, Alois rolled his eyes."Don't I always?" He huffed.

Sebastian tilted his head and watched with great pleasure as more cannons erupted in bursts of black soot and fire. Volleys of cast iron balls whistled through the air, arcing high until their weight brought them down to the decks of the Collingwood. Splintered and burnt pieces of wood, metal and rigging shattered and flew everywhere as parts of the ship exploded and crumbled, blood spewed from open wounds and splattered like large raindrops as severed limbs and broken bones mixed in with the debris. The gore and violence of the battle aboard the ship escalated as the second wave of marauders bombarded the Collingwood with hand bombs and sweeping chops from sabers and swords. The more experienced pirates wasted no time dismantling the Navy ship's cannons and had little struggle with butchering those who were brave enough to fight back. The decks all around the ship melted into one huge massacre, death dealt easily and generously.

With no real crew to truly command into organized action, Randall scurried to the quarterdeck, unsuccessfully screaming for his men to band together and fire the cannons. His reddened face gave away the rage and panic overwhelming him as he watched his men decimated before his very eyes. It had not occurred to him that anyone would think to attack a Royal Navy ship, especially one as sizable as his own. But his ego had bested him.

His men were merely thieving sailors, not seasoned shipmates. They had been thrown together with a single minded goal of earning enough money to keep themselves alive. No care had been taken in consolidating an official Royal Navy crew for fear such action would cause them to be conspicuous. The mission had been of the highest order of secrecy and someone had most deliberately sold them out.

"Imbeciles!" He spat with disgust, unhooking his pistol from his belt."Useless sea rats!"

"Captain!"

Randall immediately felt a surge of relief once he caught sight of Abberline running up the flight from the main deck. The ship would not last long under these conditions, and perhaps having his subordinate by his side as a protector would ensure a higher chance of survival.

"Abberline! Do not leave me!" He ordered, grabbing the panting man by his collar."above all else, you must protect your captain!"

Abberline wrenched himself free from Randall's grip and stared at the quaking man in disbelief."Sir! What are you saying!" He exclaimed."Sir! Our precious cargo! That it must be protected is our sole endeavor-!"

"You ignorant fool!" Randall screamed, sending a backhanded slap across Abberline's face."That thing is dead! I will not sacrifice my life for a living corpse!"

Another explosion rocked the ship, causing it to heave and groan like a disgruntled giant. The smell of pungently grotesque burning flesh and wood filled the air with its choking scent. Abberline could feel the sharp sting of the blow against his cheek, but the words served so cowardly by Randall, wounded him deeply.

Grabbing his captain by the shoulder, Abberline shoved the man hard and fast, sending him flying to the ground. "I will do no such thing!" He shouted back."I'd rather leave my life to the ends of Hell than let Ciel die today!"

"Imbecile!" Randall fumed, raising a shaking fist at Abberline."Stupid-!"

The sudden onset of silence shattered the warlike din. Abberline and Randall stared dumbly at one another, desperately praying that the end had not come so quickly.

But it did.

Shuffling to his feet, Randall's face lost all color as he watched the yellow flagged pirate ship, El CUervo Negro, lurch and rise and arriving broadside to the shattered hull of the Collingwood. Before he could utter a word, the world began to sway and blur as fear bubbled up deep within his heart. From where both men stood, the tall outline of a stately man wearing a flowing black coat appeared crossing over to their deck from a makeshift wooden plank bridge which connected both ships.

Captain Sebastian Michaelis, the Demon of the Sea.

"God save us." Randall swallowed hard."No quarter, their flag, it states no quarter!"

From the ship's jack staff flew a simple red flag. A flag wordlessly proclaiming that no prisoners would be taken, not one life spared, no mercy given to those on a targeted ship.

The Blood Flag. Certain death.

"


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn was a few hours away and yet the skies above the burning Collingwood were a lit and bright yellow. The Royal Navy vessel was a doomed floating inferno with hacked and mutilated bodies of dead seamen littering its decks and at least 20 still live crewman bound by rope and shackles all lined up in one long row. As the ship crumbled around them, several pirates from El Cuervo Negro inspected the ship and its inhabitants for weapons, treasure, food, and maps. This was a Bucaneers life, sail your ship out of reach from man's laws and pillage other ships in order to survive.

However, this mission differed from all others.

El Demonio Del Mar boarded the ship as soon as his men had commandeered it, ensuring safety and precaution for their leader. All hands were on deck ready to dismantle, tear apart the Collingwood. The "Demon of the Sea" observed his pirates, satisfied that they had already started plying boxes of supplies onto El Cuervo Negro.

From below deck emerged Lau accompanied by Ran Mao, calmly observing the destruction surrounding them.

"Greetings Lau." Captain Michaelis smiled, holding out his gloved hand, palm side down. He waited patiently for the elaborately robed man to take purchase of it and place his lips against his knuckles. The show of deference alarmed Abberline as he watched from the quarterdeck where he and Randall had been tied up and forced to take kneeling positions.

Lau and Ran Mao must have been spies, he thought numbly.

"As imposing and frightening as ever, my dear Master." Lau bowed, keeping his eyes glued to the Pirates feet."Your timing is perfection."

The captain jerked his hand back and wiped it against his coat. "Have you my prize?" He demanded.

Lau cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "Sister, where did you see the boy?" He asked anxiously, casting his eyes down to Sebastian's feet.

Sebastian directed his blood red eyes at Ran Mao, narrowing them as he observed her stony face."Your brother claims you saw him, is this true?" He snapped.

The young woman stared blankly at him.

"This yellow mongrel refuses to speak to me." Sebastian seethed, angrily baring his teeth at her."Make her speak!"

"Sh-She will not speak with me either since you boarded this ship!" Lau cried, wringing his hands in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes popped wide open and he began to wave excitedly towards the direction of the lower decks. "But she will speak to your first mate!"

"Oh for the love of….ALOIS!" Sebastian shouted. He was used to dealing with the strangest of the strange in his line of work, but presently his patience was quickly wearing thin." Where is my tongue twister? ALOIS!"

The pounding of small feet came quickly as Alois made his way past the bound crewmen and up to where his Captain was standing. "Yes sir?" He panted, his face shining from the amount of sweat pouring down his face. The heat from the flames on the ship was beginning to get to him and he was lightheaded from running to his Captain.

"Here." Sebastian removed a linen and lace trimmed handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the heaving boy."Compose yourself and mind that you do not lose your breath."

"Sir, thank you." Alois took the cloth and wiped his face."What do you need?"

"Ask her where the boy is." Sebastian pointed towards Ran Mao. "She seems to be selective with her language and fancies you as her interpreter. Make her speak before I cut their throats."

Lau's hands instinctively covered his neck.

Alois nodded and turned to face Mao. "Nǎlǐ shì nánhái?" He asked politely.

"Tā shì bùshì zài zìjǐ de fángjiān" she answered coolly. "Wǒ qù yīxiē nǐ de nánrén yǐncáng de fángjiān, zhè shì chúle yī zhāng xiǎo chuáng kōng."

Lau's face blanched and he coughed nervously, looking away, knowing that what his sister had said would end their lives.

Alois felt the hairs behind his neck stand up as he gave his master an almost apologetic look. "He is gone." He reported."She went with some of our members to the hidden room but all they found was a cot."

Sebastian pressed his lips until they formed thin white lines, his jaw shook slightly as he struggled to rein in his mounting anger. "He is on this ship, is he not?" He growled.

"Yes! He most certainly is on this ship!" Lau hurriedly held up his hands and spoke in a desperate voice."But with the panic and explosions, it appears he ran from his room!"

Unsheathing his sword from his belt, Sebastian whipped it out and pressed the black forged blade against Lau's throat. Almond eyes widened in shock, the sensation of warm blood trickling down the side of his neck stole every ounce of courage the man may have had.

"M-My Lord!" Lau stammered. His hands shook terribly and he was at a loss as to how to escape punishment. "P-Please-!"

"Pray to whatever gods you may believe in that the boy is on this ship." He hissed, digging the tip of the sword deeper into Lau's skin."Pray harder that he is still alive."

Lowering his sword, Sebastian wiped the blood against Lau's robe..

Unable to listen in on the exchange between Sebastian and Lau, Abberline felt revulsion over his actions. He studied the pirate captain's swagger, noting the arrogance behind every movement of the smirking man. This was a highborn gentleman, he decided, there was no doubt to it. His skin was porcelain smooth, a body well fed, firm and trim, hands covered by most possibly the softest of high grade leather gloves and a full row of pearlescent teeth. This was no ordinary sea vermin, no scraggly hound of the ocean. El Demonio Del Mar housed noble blood and an upbringing of the highest caliber.

This brought a newfound distaste for the man, Abberline detested bullies and anyone who used their given powers to harm others. For someone to have been raised with such care and attention to turn out so evil and malicious made him want to spit nails at Sebastian.

"See anything which fancies you?" Sebastian snickered, realizing that Abberline had been staring at him the entire time he walked along the line of kneeling prisoners."Would it be my attire or perhaps…" He spread his hands out in a grandiose manner and winked "Me?"

The Cuervo crew laughed heartily. "He can have neither, Captain!" Bard shouted from the other end of the line, swinging his cutlass above his head."He be not good enough!"

Abberline clenched his jaw and looked away with disgust. The coarse rope keeping his hands tied behind his back had begun to cut into his skin sending needle like pain shooting up his arms. Alois stood behind him and Randall, waving his pistol between their heads.

"Are you going to start offing the crew, Capitan?" Alois grinned, excitedly hopping from one foot to the next."Can you wait until I return? I want to go with Snake and look for the treasure!"

"Treasure?!" Randall shot his head up and glared at Sebastian."What treasure?!"

"You know full well what treasure I seek." Sebastian crossed his arms and grinned."Your entire crew has no inkling of what has boarded this ship and lay hidden for the past month. You've kept your secret well, however, since you both refuse to tell me where it is I shall find it myself."

Murmuring voices rose from the captured men, several turning to one another asking if who knew what was going on. They all babbled, confused and frightened; frantic to be freed from the clutches of one of the most feared pirates in all the world. But no one had information for the secret of Ciel had been kept under lock and key.

"My darling sister saw the child." Lau croaked as he pressed his sleeve against the wound on his neck."He never left the ship, nor did we dock anywhere since we left Jamaica."

"There is no doubt in my mind that he remains on this ship." Sebastian sauntered over to Abberline and Randall, the clinking of his cutlass against his hip was almost menacing. Crackling fires and the groaning of a gradually sinking ship were the funeral hymns for the unlucky crewman. Once Sebastian had found what he was looking for, the fate of the Collingwood would be sealed.

"Randall and Abberline, I presume?" Sebastian pointed at them."I am not one to speak ill of another captain's crewman, however, such an odd assortment as I have ever seen aboard a Royal Navy vessel." He narrowed his eyes, piercing the men with a suspicious look."Perhaps you were forced to leave Jamaica with an inconspicuous lot? Might you both be hiding something of value on this ship?"

Unable to withstand the contemptuous gaze of Captain Sebastian, Randall swallowed hard and mustered up whatever courage he had left. "We know not what you speak of." Randall lifted his chin defiantly and met Sebastian's eyes with his own."We were merely returning home to London."

"Rubbish." Sebastian snarled,."My men have already found a hidden room behind your desk in your office where a small cot was fitted. I shall say, an empty cot."

Abberline whipped his head to the side and stared with wide owlish eyes at Randal. "Sir." He whispered frantically."He's gone?"

"How the Hell should I know!" Randall hissed back."Shut your stupid mouth!"

"Your doom is in your hands." Sebastian picked up his foot and pressed his heel against Randall's shoulder, digging it deeply into the collarbone. "And yet you dare mock me with your lying."

"Gah!" Randall winced, nearly collapsing under the amount of pain shooting through his shoulder and down his arm."S-Stop it! I-I know nothing!"

"Enough of this." Sebastian raised his hand and motioned for Alois to come to his side."Come, my tounge twister." He beckoned.

Alois skipped over to his captain's side and lowered his head in deference to his master."Aye, sir."

Ruffling the mop top of buttery yellow hair, Sebastian gave Alois a fond look "Be a good boy and bring Snake with you to fetch my prize." He ordered softly. "Upon your return hence shall we annihilate this band of unseemly men."

Alois felt his face flush with pleasure for a moment but then shook his head out of the captain's touch. "Aye, Capitan!" He saluted.

Abberline watched the boy scamper off after grabbing a taller and thinner man with strange green eyes to accompany him. Where in the world had Ciel gone off to? He wondered, worry balling up in his chest as one nightmarish scenario after another played out in his head.

Had Ciel, in a state of panic, thrown himself overboard? Had the blast from the cannons frightened him so much that he had left the hiding place, gone below deck and been crushed by an explosion or falling object?

Shaking his head, he shut his eyes and prayed fervently for Ciel's safety. It would have been crazy to believe that the Pirates had wanted the young man for pure reasons, however, death was not a favorable option.

Alois jumped over smoking crevasses which formed zigzag openings along the deck floors. He had to be extra careful, the ship was unsteady and breaking apart, it would do no good ending up seriously hurt or dead before helping his captain. Snake followed dutifully behind hi, pausing only when fire spewed out from some of the openings.

"Ok, it's time for you to do your work." Alois stopped and turned to his seemingly mute partner."but make sure they work quickly, this ship won't hold for long." He added quickly.

Snake nodded and unfastened a brown cloth bag attached to his waist belt. Placing his hand into the bag, he gingerly removed three snakes, each displaying golden brown markings, and with great care, placed them on the floor.

"Find the boy with one eye." He whispered to them.

Beady eyes stared back at him, their forked tongues flicking in and out.

"Here, try this." Snake took out a small ragged cloth, no bigger than his palm, and allowed the reptiles to rub their faces against it. It had been torn from the corner of the bed sheet where it had been assumed that Ciel had slept. Alois felt the unsteady ship lean inch by inch towards its side and he sighed loudly."Hurry up, Charmer." He urged. "We haven't all night!"

Suddenly, the snakes slithered away in three different directions, each disappearing between the spaces of the planked wood.

"They smell him." Snake spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, his eyes not quite meeting Alois'."They will find him."

"They better make it quick." Alois stomped his foot against the deck and grimaced"I refuse to go down with this ship."

Snake brushed his long bangs away from his eyes and shrugged."Find the treasure first." He said simply, earning an annoyed look from his shipmate.

"Just because you can talk to those disgusting creatures doesn't make you better than me!" Alois spat, crossing his arms Indignantly."I'm far more important than you!"

Unsure as to how to address the sudden childish remark, Snake wisely opted to remain silent. For some odd reason, Alois disliked anyone "gifted" such as himself. Known for his uncanny ability to speak any given human language, Alois was regarded highly by Sebastian. To be able to communicate with anyone in any part of the world proved to be quite a powerful tool for the crew of El Cuervo Negro. He believed himself as the only person Sebastian would need if he had to choose only one ship hand to come to his aid. It was not missed by anyone on their ship that the demon captain doted on Alois and indulged many of the young man's whims whenever possible.

But inflated ego aside, Alois was no fool. His captain had hand picked only the best of the best to be his special crew. Snake knew this as well and felt a kinship, welcomed or not, with his talented brethren. Mulling over these facts, the two men waited silently on the deck while below them in the darkness of the hulls, hiding behind a battered and broken bulkhead, was a shaken and shell shocked Ciel.

Clothed only in a thin nightgown, the young man trembled from pure fear and the fine sheen of sweat on his body while all around him the blasts of the cannons and explosions of stink bombs filled the air with a gruesomely pungent din. The second wave of the attack had jarred the secret door to his room open and the thunderous sound of booted feet against the upper decks sent Ciel into a state of panic. Unwilling to remain in the room alone, the boy sprung up from beneath the covers and bolted out of the room.

The night air was smoky and bright, causing Ciel to violently choke and cough. He had balled up his fist and shoved his sleeve over his mouth in an attempt to minimize the intake of toxic smoke. Stumbling about nearly blind, he made his way downstairs, unnoticed by the scrambling deck hands, and found a dark area near storage. A lone lantern swung back and forth, casting a singular flicker of light and shadows across the walls.

Ciel had no idea what to do next, how could he possibly escape? He wondered. Drawing up his thin legs to his chin, he wrapped his arms around them and hugged himself tightly. Rocking back and forth, he repeated the Lord's Prayer over and over again, fighting back the urge to break down and cry.

"I must be brave, I must be breve." He chanted over and over again in between the prayers.

Where was Abberline? His thoughts turned to the youthful officer who had promised him protection and perhaps, his heart. A knot formed in Ciel's throat, heavy and sorrowful. He wanted so badly to see him, stand beside him, hold his hand and fall into his embrace.

What if he was killed? Ciel's mind turned against him and suddenly fear opened up a new door to horrors for the boy.

What if Abberline was dead?

"No!" Ciel hissed, balling up his fists and slamming them on the floor."He cannot be dead!"

Before completely lose himself to the terror pounding within his chest, a cool sensation began creeping up his legs, almost like a silken thread of water flowing upwards towards his knees. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Ciel looked down at his legs and felt the blood empty from his face.

Staring up at him in the dimly lit room, coiled around his bare legs ,were three pairs of beady blinking eyes.

And in an instant, they were gone.

Frozen with fright, Ciel could barely register what he had just seen. Snakes on a ship? He had never heard of such a thing? As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately began frantically slapping his legs as if he was still covered with the slippery creatures. His skin crawled with disgust until the stinging of his own blows finally halted his actions.

Footsteps echoed above him and he clutched his sides, willing himself to cease any noises for fear of being discovered. There seemed to be more than one set, clamoring to the ladder which led from the upper storage area to the lower briggs.

Ciel held his breath and waited for whatever was approaching the bulkhead in which he hid behind. Terror nearly seized him as the sounds grew closer. Who could have found his hiding spot? He wondered while a new sheet of sweat broke out all over his face and body. Would the person belonging to those footsteps kill him on the spot? Would he be raped?

"Lord, please save me!" He wept into his hands. The nightmare which had begun the night his parents had been murdered would not cease its monstrous development. It kept lurching forward, devouring every speck of hope and light in his life. He was drowning in terror, sorrow, simply suffocating from the misery of his earthly Hell.

When would it all come to an end? He thought bitterly.

"Well, looky here!"

Miles and miles away (at least a month's journey away) along the breathtaking shores of La Roquetta Del Mar, Spain, stood an elegant and regal castle which went by the title of El Castillo Del San Isidro. Outlined by natural beaches, a bustling and lucrative port, and lush foliage, the fortress housed a royal family of such prestige and pure lineage that one would have to practically sell their soul in order to call upon company with the inhabitants of said castle. To hold court with the nobles who sported blue black hair, linen skin and alluring charms, was an incredibly desired honor.

Standing silently at a widow's peak on the third landing was a gentleman of exquisite taste and otherworldly appearance. His finely shaped cat like amber eyes were housed behind spectacles and his black hair was drawn back away from his face, cut in sharp edges and tied in a small neat boat the nape of his neck. His stoic expression gave away nothing as he observed the thundering waves against the shores of his small town. The castle had been in his family for generations and as fine as it was, it breathed only loneliness and despair.

He waited patiently.

A lavender eyed lady of 20 years, dressed in a simple periwinkle maid's dress with a lace trimmed white apron overlay, entered his rather expansive bedroom carrying a silver tray. She had prepared the gentleman's evening tea and snack and was hoping to lift his dark mood with the help of some sugared treats.

Her long thick white hair was tied in a loose bun and she blew a wisp of hair away from her face as she studied her master's rigid position. "You insist on remaining there for hours?" She exclaimed, setting the tray down on his desk."Please, sir, come eat and drink. Replenish yourself."

"I am not hungry, Hannah." came the terse reply.

She sighed, "How unbecoming, sulking at your age." Placing a dollop of honey into a gold rimmed teacup, she swirled the hot water until the tea was properly steeped."Exercise some patience." She added.

The distinguished man, dressed in a sharp black and purple house robe, turned to face his servant. "Must you chide me?" He grumbled, annoyed at being chastised by his favored servant."Since when are you so cruel?"

"Drink your tea." She ordered, offering the cup and saucer, which he gladly accepted."I have some miniature tarts for you." Directing his attention to the elaborately decorated sweets.

"Why do you lay the honey so heavily?" He grimaced after the first sip of the hot drink."You know full well how I despise honey!"

"Honey is beneficial to your health." She insisted. Gathering her skirt, she sat down in a chair near his bed, tucking the thick petticoat behind her legs. "Tanaka sent word this morning." She adied "A messenger pigeon."

The man looked up from his cup with surprise."Is my brather returning home?" He asked excitedly.

"Your dear and beloved brother shall be delivering your prize in a month's time." She smiled, enjoying the glow of elation washing over her master's face "Young master, do enjoy the waiting moments; hunger is the best flavor for a delicious meal."


End file.
